(s)AINT
by The Queen MiMi
Summary: The Ultimate, Perfect, Human Weapon. The Council was dumb enough to think he would stay loyal to Danzo. Dark!Evilish!Demonic!Naruto


**...**

**Summary****: **The Ultimate, Perfect, Human Weapon. The Council was dumb enough, to think he would stay loyal. SONG-FIC!

**Warnings****: **Dark!Evilish!Powerful!Naruto

**Disclaimer****: **I Don't Own Naruto! Obviously...

_**Grammar and Spelling Mistakes Ahead,  
Yes, I can Fix Them.  
Yes, I Do my Best To Fix Them.  
No, I Do Not Give A Shit About Flames.  
Flamers and Haters, Fuck Off.**_

**Song-Fic**

_I don't care if your world is ending today  
Because I wasn't invited to it anyway  
You said I tasted famous, so I drew you a heart  
But now I'm not an artist I'm a fucking work of art  
I've got an F and a C and I got a K too  
And the only thing that's missing is a bitch like you_

Danzo and the Council got their way, and Naruto was trained as the perfect weapon, though they went through hell, to make it so.

Naruto Uzumaki, from the day he was born, was not put through the normal training, he grew up, acting out life, but at night, he trained, heavily. As the years passed, he only got stronger, and stronger, more and more 'perfect', in Danzo's eyes.

Naruto and the Kyuubi merged, giving Naruto unrealistic amounts of chakra, as well as inchanced vison, and hearing. At nine, he was a ANBU Captain, but worked under Hiruzen, despite who he was trained by.

He acted out, by day, as the dumb, foolish, deadlast Naruto Uzumaki in Leaf Academy, while in reality, in the Ninja World, he got named the Demon Lord of the Leaf, as the walking piece of destruction, who did not care for his comrades, in the end, and would rather kill.

Naruto did care, for someone, and that was the third. Naruto, vowed to protect him, constantly. And so, when he failed, at Hiruzen Sarutobi's death.

His world went haywire.

Everything Danzo taught him, was destroyed, as anger replaced submission. He hates Danzo, and Orochimaru, he hated the Council, and he hated Konoha. It was all their fault, the Third Hokage died.

Naruto broke, easily, away from Danzo's grip, as Tsunade took her place, as Hokage, as it was such Top Secret Information, not even she knew, so Naruto was able to slip by, least the information was told to her, who was want it to be known, how powerful he is.

Only Jiraiya knew, as Naruto told him. And so, Jiraiya helped him, re-build everything, back to where Naruto's re-gained everything.

_You wanted perfect  
You got your perfect  
But now I'm too perfect for someone like you  
I was a dandy in your ghetto with  
A snow white smile and you'll  
Never be as perfect whatever you do_

They wanted perfect, they got perfect.

Their training, worked a little bit _too _well, with Naruto, and it all went haywire.

Tsunade ended up, on Naruto's list, one of the people, that despite not knowing who he truly is, saw him as someone powerful, someone who would someday, be Hokage. She loved him, as a Grandson, and he saw her a grandmother.

Kyuubi continued to un-plant the idea's from Danzo, and Naruto had sneered, when Danzo ordered him to spy on is team, and Sai.

" You wanted perfect, you got your perfect. ", he had sneered, " But now, I'm too perfect for someone like you. ".

Danzo was outraged, as Naruto laughed happily.

_What's my name, what's my name?  
Hold the S because I am an AINT  
What's my name, what's my name?  
Hold the S because I am an AINT_

Jiraiya died.

And Naruto's mind, went haywire once more, Kyuubi helped him out of the hole, helping Naruto out the idea, that he needed someone, to constantly by his side, to help him, to keep him in control.

Naruto had control, once again, completely. But he was still, oh so pissed. Even more so, when Pein revealed his little secret.

Just as he was about to 'kill' Kakashi, he had spoken, " Too bad, you never found out that Naruto Uzumaki, is the Demon Lord of the Leaf. ", and it all ended.

Naruto killed Pein, without a second thought, but when he met the real Pein, Nagato, he realized something, he knew, that Jiraiya wanted peace. And so he would make it come true.

he convinced Pein, and Konan, to join his side, and they did.

But he still isn't some type of saint, if that's what your thinking.

_You wanted perfect  
You got your perfect  
But now I'm too perfect for someone like you  
I was a dandy in your ghetto with  
A snow white smile and you'll  
Never be as perfect whatever you do_

They all found out, his little secret. His friends, had slight fear in their eyes, while Tsunade's didn't change a bit, she knew that Naruto was still the same.

Everything passed out, and no one, outside of Tsunade and his friends, figured out his little secret, as the war ended. Naruto killed Tobi, quite easily, and continued to help, and defeat Madara.

Naruto needed something, war, fighting, anything. Even Kyuubi couldn't help fix that, Naruto had a bloodlust, than needed to be fullfilled.

Tsunade helped with that, she constantly sent him on S-Rank, SS-Rank, and A-Rank Missons, mostly killings, and hunting down Missing-Nin's, he was hired all over, left and right, as he continued on.

But, it was still there.

Naruto's perfect, and he knew that.

_I've got an "F" and a "C" and I got a "K" too  
And the only thing that's missing is "U"  
I've got an F and a C and I got a K too  
And the only thing that's missing is a bitch like you  
I've got an F and a C and I got a K too  
And the only thing that's missing is a bitch like you  
I am a dandy in the ghetto with a snow white smile  
Super-ego bitch, I've been evil awhile  
I am a dandy in the ghetto with a snow white smile  
Super-ego bitch, I've been evil awhile  
What's my name, what's my name?  
Hold the S because I am an AINT  
What's my name, what's my name?  
Hold the S because I am an AINT  
What's my name, what's my name?  
Hold the S because I am an AINT  
What's my name, what's my name?  
Hold the S because I am an AINT_

Naruto saw himself, too perfect, too powerful, to be part of Konoha anymore, and so forth, he left, and he killed, he destroyed, he became the Demon Lord from Hell, in the bingo book, his worth being over Five-Hundred Billion Ryo, and it just grew.

Bounty-hunters, came left and right, attempting to kill him, they themselves, just got killed. Naruto is unstoppable, and you can thank Konoha, themselves.

He's been evil awhile, and even as a hundred years passed, he continued to walk the earth, keeping peace, just walking around, and killing, being hunted constantly, he was Undesirable No. 1, and don't mistake that with anything else.

You can still hear the manical laughter.


End file.
